wayofthemetagamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey
Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey is the tenth chapter of The Way Of The Metagamer. This chapter features the time-traveling shenanigans of Trope-tan and Jane, accompanied by their past selves. The chapter opens directly from the previous one, with a short conversation between future!Fred and Trope-tan. This is interrupted as future!versions of Trope-tan and Jane jump backwards, make several cryptic comments, and then leave. The storyline actually gets going as the past!versions of Trope-tan and Jane show up. Bizarrely, predestination doesn't seem to apply, as the present!versions cannot remember the events from back when they were the past!versions. Finally, the plot holes are remembered; the protagonists look away from the plot holes for a moment, allowing for their time-traveling selves to fix them without being spotted. The protagonists then jump back in time to fix the plot holes, but unfortunately overshoot and land back in Tower Of Dread; this alters several of the comic pages from that chapter, producing Alternate Line One. While they're gone, we take a non-sequitur: the comic cuts to the Author and Xavius with another The Way Of The Metagamer 2: In Name Only trailer, then to Fred and Joel reenacting Star Wars scenes. Trope-tan and Jane jump back to the present, unfortunately leaving past!Jane behind. To prevent serious damage to the timeline, Trope-tan leaps back to collect her as quickly as possible. The correct usage of the GIGAHERTZ is determined, and the protagonists are about to jump back again and actually fix the plot holes. Surprisingly, the past!versions suddenly start speaking strangely; specifically in iambic pentameter, with a prevalence of the word "forsooth". Then everybody jumps back in time, but unfortunately fail to fix the plot holes. Thus, they jump back again. This time, they are displaced by the chronoclone density limitation capper and ended up in the holocabana preparation room. The present!version of Jane then shows up, and receives Jane's orange headband, producing an ontological paradox. The Author then turns up and chats with Trope-tan and Jane for a short time. Trope-tan asks The Author why "bad stuff" is permitted to exist within the comic, and he takes this as a challenge: from that point forward, no more bad stuff! On the next page, the comic's entire plot is resolved and the comic ends. There's a slight intervention from DaShenMaster, but then Trope-tan retcons the comic's ending and it continues normally. Normally, in this case, means that Trope-tan and Jane recall the plot holes, which must be sealed extremely soon. Trope-tan thus runs off to them, demonstrating her ability to run at the speed of plot. Unfortunately, the two arrive slightly too late. The Author appears once more at Trope-tan's request, and gives the two a hint regarding the plot holes: "Hamdingers". Trope-tan immediately realises the significance, and plotspeed runs to the crate of Hamdingers. Within, a Colour Drop is found. The two Colour Drops combine their power, activating the GIGAHERTZ and sending Trope-tan and Jane back in time. They arrive in comic #041 and find that the GIGAHERTZ has been badly damaged. Trope-tan begins repairs, but cannot complete the repairs without a collation capacitor. Jane pulls one out of the red doorway of the time. Unfortunately, it is of too high a resistance and the GIGAHERTZ explodes violently. They then end up back on the Satellite of Love, still in the past. Past!Joel assists Trope-tan in completing the repairs; Trope-tan then takes a collation capacitor of a "far too high" resistance back in time, implied to be storing it within the previously mentioned door. Trope-tan and Jane then return to the present-day Satellite with the fully repaired GIGAHERTZ. Trope-tan picks up her and Jane's past selves, to return them to the regular timeline. Their first stop is TV Tropes Wiki; Trope-tan meets another of her past selves, and finds that this particular self has possession of Chekhov's Gun. Thus, Trope-tan steals said gun from her past self before escorting said self to the beginning of the storyline, with a memory wipe. They then travel back to Tower Of Dread again to deal with Jane's past self. Unfortunately, before the memory wipe can be completed a mention is made of Captain Obvious, throwing present!Jane into hat deprivation illness. Trope-tan activates Emergency home-time relocation in order to find Fred back in the present. After regrouping with Fred, the party travel to the door at which the plot holes existed. They determine that the plot holes may perhaps be sealed by the Colour Drops; Bob interrupts this discovery and rejoins the party. Together they do some science, use the Ocarina of Time, and figure out how to close the plot holes. Rather than closing, however, the plot holes coalesce into a singular stable plot hole; Trope-tan realises that the party must travel through this plot hole in order to seal it, and so they do so. The storyline wraps up with the cast of Mystery Science Theater 3000 returning after their long time-travel-induced absence, just as the party enter the plot hole. The plot hole takes them to the second party. Many wacky hijinks ensue, including a Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu-themed costume party. At the end of said party, the characters leave via plot hole, and the next chapter - What Could Have Been begins. Category:Chapters